


【枪影】阵雨过后

by psyche2003



Category: Panda kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche2003/pseuds/psyche2003





	【枪影】阵雨过后

灰色厚重的云层叠积在天上，尽管是早上，向阳的屋子里依然光线昏暗，刚刚结束了一阵暴雨，空气中泛着潮湿的水意，开着窗子显得有些凉。李斯裹着轻薄的夏凉被像裹在自己安全的茧里，露出来的白皙肩颈上残留着没完全消尽的红痕。昨天晚上李锦不知道发什么疯，像是要挑战一下李斯这把没做过什么锻炼又因为常年坐板凳而显得坚硬的老腰到底能实现几个姿势一样，拉着他翻来覆去地做了好几遍。开始李斯还梗着脖子骂工作日这么放肆是惯着他了，结果被按着腰往敏感点上顶了几个来回就骂不出声音来了，嗓子里哼着甜蜜的呻吟环住身上那人汗涔涔的脖颈撒娇。哪成想撒娇也没用，李锦像是饿了三个月找着块肉就不撒口，费了各种心思手法挑逗他。几番下来李斯已经被刺激着释放了两回了，李锦还坚持着没有射，在他身上细细密密地吻着，左手环着李斯阴茎的根部，不让这个已经处于勃发状态的小东西释放出来，右手指尖不老实的往敏感点上招呼，太多的快感叠积起来让人几乎触碰到痛苦的边缘，李斯坐在李锦的怀里，仅靠自己的力量已然不足以支撑身体，依附在李锦身上，清晰地感受身后那依然坚挺的巨物缓慢的碾过内壁的每一寸。他觉得自己快要不能呼吸了，就晕红着眼角，红肿的嘴唇不得章法的往李锦脸上吻，用隐约带着哭腔的嗓音哽咽着，恳求他快点结束。李锦好像说了什么，他没听清，哼哼着往李锦身上蹭不说话，李锦忽然加快了动作，发狠的撞上他的敏感点，李斯从嗓子里被逼出一声沙哑的尖叫，眼眶里打着转的水雾顺着眼角滑下来。李锦把嘴唇凑到他耳边，用沙哑地喘息着问他好不好，李斯还顾得上什么好不好，仓促又慌乱的点着头说好，控制不住的泪水成串儿的落在李锦的肩膀上和本来的汗水混杂在一起。他听见李锦贴在耳边熟悉的低沉笑声，随之而来的是忽然加快的动作，几个大起大合的冲撞后，李锦松开了握着他阴茎的手，李斯想要尖叫着释放出来，但是使用过度的沙哑嗓音梗着发不出声来，只能从圆润的顶端小口流下一些稀薄的精液，然后拼命向后拉长着脖颈，在眼角沁出更多泪水。李锦也在几乎同时释放在他的身体里，把自己柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，热情又缠绵地舔舐亲吻着他的唇舌。

而彼时的李斯还在沉睡，恍惚中又感觉到那双熟悉的骨骼分明的手顺着他的脊骨一节一节轻缓又暧昧地揉下来，他摇了摇头，想摆脱这种混沌的被撩拨的感觉，那只手却变本加厉，向下探入到了更为隐蔽的部位。李斯没回头，往后甩手软软的拍在李锦瘦削的脸上，打得狠了他怕硌得手疼，一开口还是沙哑的余音“大早上就发情，你是狗吗？”李锦贴过来，炙热的呼吸洒在李斯柔软的耳根，他贴着李斯的耳廓，用气声温柔地安抚他“你睡你的，我搞我的，不打扰你”然后抽回手划过李斯的肩颈，在有红痕的地方稍微按压，带上了些引诱的意味划向他依然红肿着挺立在胸前的乳尖。李斯并没有完全清醒，他昨天实在是累得很了，而现在的李锦动作轻柔又温暖，他觉得自己像包裹在一片软绵绵的云层里，反抗也激不起一丝涟漪，那还不如不反抗。

李斯模糊又清晰地感受着李锦的动作，逐渐增加的手指和温暖拂过的手掌，染红耳尖的气息和细密落下的吻。最后是李锦自己，借着昨天还没散尽的暖软湿润缓慢却坚定地进入进来。李斯觉得自己像一片落叶，一团柳絮，或者其他的什么东西，随着李锦的摆动和研磨轻飘飘的荡漾开来，几乎散到空气中去。半梦半醒的听着李锦吻在他耳后，轻悄地说着什么，他听不清，细碎绵软的呻吟从他口中溢出来，暧昧的尾音在空气中拖出一道湿滑的水痕。结束之后李斯迷迷糊糊的听着李锦清理和洗漱的响动，最后转回身来重新用被子把他包好，时间久到他以为李锦走了，即将陷入再次的昏睡时，李锦在他眉间落下一个轻柔的吻，然后说“我走了。”李斯哼哼了两声表示自己知道了，任由意识沉下去。


End file.
